Suche Nach Rache
by Mellon13
Summary: NAch dem Film: Bermuda (Barbossa's Tochter) will sich an den Zwei Mördern von ihrem Vater rächen! Warning: Slash (JW); Rape; Gewalt
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: Mir gehört weder Will noch Jack, oder ein anderer Charakter, der euch vielleicht bekannt vorkommt!!!

1.Kapitel Prolog

Kapitän Bermuda saß in ihrer Kabine und inspirierte die Karte, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag, sehr genau. Es war eine Karte der Karibik, mit genauen Einzeichnungen der Meere und der wichtigsten Handelsstätde.

"Kapitän, wie sollen wir weiterfahren?" Eine junge Frau war hereingestürmt und blickte ihre "Miss Kapitän" an. "Nun ja, ich bin naoch am überlegen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo wir beginnen sollten! Ich meine, das Meer ist riesengroß und dieser Sparrow kann gerade überall herumsegeln. Ich denke, wir werden in der Stadt Part Royal halt machen, etwas klauen und uns eventuell ein wenig über ihn umhören. Angeblich hat ihm dort jemand zur Flucht verholfen, sonst würde er jetzt ja am Galgen baumeln und dann müssten mir meinen Vater - Den ruhmreichen Barbossa - nicht mehr rächen!"

"Aber Kapitän - Part Royal - das, das ist wahsinn dorthin zu fahren. Ihr wisst schon, Commodorre Norrington ist der Beste Führer, den je irgendjemand gesehen hat!"

Die junge Piratin schien sehr erschrocken.

"Na und??? Ich bin der Beste Käpten, die je jemand gesehen hat, also - wo ist das Problem? Wir werden doch mit ein paar Soldatchen fertig werden, außerdem - wir müssen uns ja nicht als Piraten zu erkennen geben, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht, aber ... unsere Frauen werden da wahrscheinlich nicht mit machen..."

"Und was ist, wenn wir dort jemanden finden, der uns zu Jack bringen kann? Oder zu diesem anderen? Was ist, wenn der andere, den wir suchen, auf eben dieser Insel ist? Ich will die Zwei, die meinen Vater und ihre Männer umgebracht haben, tot sehen!!! Mausetot!!!"

Bermuda war außer sich und bei ihren Worten, hatte sie ihren Dolch gezogen und ihn in den Tisch rein gerammt.

Oh - sie war stocksauer.

"N...Na gut-t. Ich w...werde es unseren Leuten sagen!", stotterte Janíné (so der Name der jungen Piratin) dann und rief nach draußen:

"Hey Mädls - wir fahren nach Port Royal. Und Vorsicht - wir dürfen nicht als Piratinnen erkannt werden!!!"

Die Louisiana drehte bei und "segelte" auf die noch weit entfernte Küste zu.

Also...wer will wissen wie es weitergeht? Dann reviewt bitte (mache dann natürlich auch ein Feedback!!!)


	2. Port Royal

Weiter geht's mit Kapitel 2! Ich weiß, ist ein bisschen schnell, aber ... naja. Mir fällt halt (meistens) viel ein....g so wie jetzt.......ich rede und rede...............aber ich hab' Zeit........naja, ok! gggg Hoffe halt, es gefällt euch wieder und ihr hinterlasst ordentlich Reviews!!!! Sonst It's going to end!!

Mimmy: Danke fürs R!!! bitte schreib mir wieder!!!

Überall waren Skelette. Untote. Sie griffen ihn an. Er kämpfte tapfer, doch sie waren zu viele. Er musste aufgeben. Aber was war nur mit ihm los? Sonst gab er doch nie auf? Aber seine Hände wollten ihm nicht gehorhen, er sah wie er das Schwert fallen ließ und ein Untoter sich näherte.  
Barbossa. Er starrte den grinsenden Kapitän an und dann spürte er den Schmerz. Den Todesschmerz. Ein lauter Schrei entwich seiner Kehle......

"Jack...was ist los???" Gibbs schüttelte seinen Käpten, der sich schreiend im Schlaf herumwälzte. Es war bereits morgen und die Sonne lachte vom Himmel.  
"Was? Wie? O Mann, ich glaube....nichts ist werter Gibbs....ich hatte nur schlecht geträumt. Alles in Ordnung, geh' bitte wieder an deinen Posten."

Der Pirat sah seinem Manne nach, wie er wieder an den Seilen der Segel zog. Er schmunzelte. Eigentlich hatte er ihn angelogen, denn es war NICHTS in Ordnung.  
Einen so schlimmen Traum hatte Jack noch nie gehabt, er war ja schließlich stark im nehmen (wenn man SEINEN Worten glauben schenken konnte).

Ihm fröstelte, wenn er an den Traum zurück dachte. Er war ihm so real erschienen. Naja, was solls! Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf und stapfte (eigentlich schlurfte er mehr) zu dem Steuerrad. Heute wollten sie noch eine weite Reise machen...

William Turner II stand enstweilen in seiner Arbeitsstätte ud betrachtete sich kritisch in einem kleinen, dreckigen Spiegel, der seinen Platz an der Wand gefunden hatte. Seine Haare hatte Will mit einem Tuch zurückgebunden und er hatte sein Arbeitsgewand gegen eine braune Jacke getauscht.

Heute hatte er sich mit Elizabeth verabredet, sozusagen war heute ihr "letztes Date" vor ihrer Abreise, denn die junge Frau muss für Ein Jahr nach England, um dort ein paar kleine Geschäfte für ihren Vater zu erledigen und um dort eine Ausbildung zu machen.  
Will wäre ja gerne mit ihr gekommen, aber er konnte nicht aufhören zu Arbeiten und ohne Geld (was er eigentllich sowieso nie besaß) konnte er sich keine Reise leisten.

So blieb ihm der versoffene Mr. Brown, der Comodorre und der Gouverneur (Liz' Vater) , mit denen er streiten konnte. Denn Elizabeth und er waren sich - seit ihrer Rückkehr ihres Abenteuers vor 7 Tagen - öfters in den Haaren gelegen.  
Mal ging es um ihre Liebe, mal um Elizabeth's Abreise.

"Wie wenn die ewige Streitereien nicht meine größten Probleme wären!", hatte er sich gedacht, denn er träumte immer noch von seiner Gefangenschaft und von den Piraten allgemein.

Endlich war Will nun mit sich zufrieden und verließ die Schmiede. Bevor er jedoch zu Elizabeth's Haus, oben auf den Berg, ging, machte er noch einen kurzen Abstecher zum Hafen. Er wollte sich den dort stattfindenden Markt nicht entgehen lassen und bei dieser Gelegenheit konnte er dem Comodorre (wenn er anwesend sei) gleich schonend beibringen, dass seine über alles geliebte und verzweifelt gesuchte "Interseptor" irgendwo in der Karibik auf dem Meeresboden lag.

Doch als Will im Hafen angekommen war, wurde sein Blick von einer Menschentraube angezogen, die mit neugierigen Gesichtern auf das offene Meer blickten. Ein Schiff näherte sich der Küste.  
Es war ein ziemlich großes Schiff. Als es näher kam, erkannte der junge Pirat (oder eigentlich auch nicht), dass eine Frau ganz vorne stand und ihren Blick über die Leute schweifen ließ.

Das Schiff, die "Lousiana" - wie Will auf der Seite (!!!) lesen konnte - legte an und der Comodorre trat aus der Menschentraube hervor. ("Da ist er ja!", dachte Will erfreut)  
Er fragte die Frau: "Woher kommt ihr, werte Frau? Und wo ist euer Führer? Was wollt ihr in Part Royal?"

Dir Frau beobachtete ihn ganz genau und sagte dann gemächlich:, "Also, wir kommen aus dem Norden, wir sind auf der Durchreise und unser Führer der bin ICH! Mein Name ist Bermuda und ich bin bei der Schottischen Handelsmarine. Wir würden gern für kurze Zeit hier verweilen, wenn es Euch nicht stört. Noch Fragen?"

Der Comodorre verneinte und ließ (nach einer weiteren kurzen Überprüfung ihrer Herkunft) sie "passieren".  
Wil beobachtete, wie ca. Zwanzig weitere Frauen von Bord kletterten und dicht neben ihm vorbeieilten. Sie würdigten ihn keines Blickes und ihr "Führer" leitete sie vom Hafen weg.

Er seufzte und eilte sich, den Comodore zu erreichen, da dieser bereits zu verschwinden drohte.


End file.
